Fire and Love Scenes
by LoneWolfSkye
Summary: A collection of One-Shots about Rei and Minako. Most will be based on songs and will feature various times and places. AU
1. Time After Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This will be a series of one shot song fics featuring the pairing of Rei and Minako. Various other pairings may also show up, including but not limited to: Usagi/ Mamoru, Makoto/Ami, Haruka/Michiru or Chibi-Usa/Hotaru. As always, if girl/girl stories bother you Turn Back Now. Otherwise, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

_If you're lost you can look_

_You will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time _

_"Time after Time" Cindi Lauper_

Sailor Mars leapt sideways, narrowly avoiding a ball of lightning. It hit the translucent wall behind her with a deafening crash, but she was already rolling to her feet. She pulled back her fist and grinned when a flaming bow manifested. She aimed a flame sniper at her attacker but a shimmering purple wall appeared in front of it, blocking her. She twisted toward the wall's source for a moment and was knocked off her feet by a second lightning ball.

Her muscles convulsed as the electricity coursed through her. She could do nothing but close her eyes and wait for the worst of the pain to pass. When she opened them again, two concerned faces were hovering above her.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Saturn asked, setting down her glaive to help the fire soldier to her feet. Mars grimaced and nodded, rolling her shoulders to unlock her muscles. She shot a glare to the brunette standing sheepishly on her other side.

"Jupiter," she growled, "It doesn't count when I'm not even looking."

Sailor Jupiter grinned and patted her shoulder. "I don't know why you were looking at _her_," she paused to gesture to Saturn, who rolled her eyes. "_I'm_ the one who can knock you on your ass."

Mars smirked and dusted herself off. "Well, it's been about two hundred years. I suppose you're due to win one." She playfully bumped Jupiter with her shoulder, prompting the other girl to stick out her tongue.

Saturn shook her head, smiling. "We could probably fit in another round before dinner." She poked Jupiter in the side and giggled. "That is if you two aren't too worn out."

Jupiter's scathing comeback was drowned out by a crackle of static. All three girls turned toward the loudspeaker in the corner just as Sailor Venus's voice came on. "I need all Sailor Scouts to report to the palace front gates immediately! Everyone meet me at the front gates!"

Sailor Mars stood frozen for a moment. She couldn't begin to guess what had happened; they hadn't even had a stray youma attack for nearly four hundred years. "Let's go!" she yelled to the other two. She took off at a sprint and could hear Saturn and Jupiter close on her heels.

As they passed the labs, they nearly ran into Sailor Mercury. She fell into step beside them, hair askew and clutching a bulging folder to her chest as she ran. "What happened?" she gasped, keeping pace with them with effort.

"No idea," Mars grunted. They were approaching the front gates now and she was able to see Uranus and Neptune careening toward them from a different path. "What's going on?" she called as soon as they were within shouting distance.

Sailor Uranus stumbled to a halt at the shining crystal gates, gasping for breath as she tried to straighten out her fuku. Neptune was flushed as well and braced a hand against the wall to steady herself. "We don't have any idea. We were… training. She looked away as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"We were just in the training room and didn't see you anywhere," Jupiter pointed out.

"It was a private session," Uranus replied with a wink. "Very strenuous."

Mars ignored the playful banter as she scanned the bridge. "I don't see anything," she murmured, frowning toward the palace. Just then the doors opened and a blonde figure appeared rushing toward them. Mars felt her heart leap into her throat and, without heed for the stitch in her side, sprinted toward the other woman.

The moment she reached her, Mars pulled her off her feet into a tight embrace. "Venus," she panted, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, love," she answered immediately, pressing a soft kiss to her neck before stepping back.

Mars looked down at her leader, frowning. "Why aren't you transformed?"

Minako opened her mouth to answer but the others had just reached them. She held up her hands for silence. "Everything's alright, don't worry." Then she smirked. "Although, I'm glad you're all so prompt still."

"You're kidding me," Uranus said weakly. "This was just a drill?" She cast a sad look at Neptune.

"No, it's not a drill," Minako replied, smiling. "The Queen needs us." At this everyone straightened. Even after all these years, the Scouts would never let anything happen to her. All eyes focused on the blonde in front of them. "Tonight," she announced, "we are having a karaoke party."

Several seconds of silence followed this pronouncement, then everyone began to talk at once.

"You pulled me out of the labs to sing?"

"I'm supposed to patrol tonight!"

"Me too! We can't just leave the city unprotected!"

"I'm scheduled for training in less than an hour!"

"We don't have time for something like this!"

A tall woman walked up to stand by Minako's shoulder and everyone immediately fell silent. "Dissention in the ranks?" Setsuna asked mildly, eyeing them each in turn. Amazingly, she was in her civilian form as well.

"You're not seriously going along with this are you, Sets?" Uranus asked in amazement.

She arched a dark eyebrow at the blonde. "Of course," she said with a shrug. "I have no intention of going against the wishes of the Neo-Queen."

Mars bit her lip and looked away. The others shuffled uneasily but no one argued. Setsuna was right: what the Queen wanted, she got.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Rei stepped into the meeting hall and had to laugh. The entire room had been transformed so it looked just like their old hang out spot at the Crown.<p>

"Reiiiii!" She was nearly knocked to the floor when a blonde launched herself into her arms.

Rei wobbled for a moment, then found her balance enough to pull back and see which one had tried to tackle her. "Queen Se-"

"Don't!" she cried, wriggling out of Rei's grip. "I'm not the Neo Queen tonight. I'm just Usagi" She stepped back, giving her a firm look. "And for tonight, you're just Rei: my friend who's coming to a party with me." Rei smirked and nodded, following her to where the others were lounging on several couches.

She leaned back against the cushions and smiled as Makoto set a root beer float in front of her. "So if you're Just Rei tonight," a voice whispered close to her ear, "I guess I'll be Just Minako: the girl who has a crush on her best friend."

Rei grinned and twisted, catching her around the waist and pulling her over the back of the couch and onto her lap. Minako squealed in surprise and they had a brief wrestling match which ended in Rei being pinned on her back. "Is now a good time to tell you that I've got a crush on you too?" Rei teased, playing with a lock of golden hair.

Minako giggled and shifted so she could lie comfortably against Rei's chest. She sighed happily when Rei wrapped her arms around her. "Alright," Usagi called as she stepped onto the small stage, "I'm going first!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the party was in full swing. Rei was leaned back against the arm of the couch, watching Minako finish her song. The blonde grinned and blew her a kiss as she stepped off the stage. She glanced at the others briefly. Haruka and Michiru had claimed an armchair near the back of the room and were kissing passionately, oblivious to everyone else around them. Ami and Makoto were cuddled together on the opposite end of the couch Rei was currently occupying. On the other couch, Hotaru had an arm loosely draped across Chibi-Usa's shoulders and a rare smile graced her lips. Mamoru was on his daughter's other side, gesturing Usagi toward the stage.<p>

Minako plopped down next to Rei and kissed her cheek. "Having fun?"

Rei nodded and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Definitely. I think we all needed this." The beginnings of a familiar song started and Rei grinned at the stage. The song was Cindi Lauper's Time After Time. It had been one of Usagi's favorite songs to sing when they'd been in high school.

A sniffle caught her attention and she looked down to where Minako's face was partially hidden against her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Minako nodded, but Rei saw the single tear slide down her cheek. She glanced up at the stage, remembering.

"Hey," she whispered, tilting Minako's chin up slightly with her fingers. Her cerulean eyes were shining with tears. "This song always used to make you cry. Why is that?"

Minako gave her a watery smile and scooted over until she was in Rei's lap. "It always made me think of you… of us." She wrapped her arms loosely around her neck so their foreheads were almost touching. "All the lives we've lived, I never thought we could have what we do now."

"Well, it's true," Rei replied quietly, pulling the blonde closer. "If you're lost and you look, you will find me," she quoted close to her ear. "Time after time."

Minako grinned and pulled her into a breathtakingly passionate kiss. "I love you too, my Reiko."


	2. Breathless

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Another fluffy one-shot because they make me smile! :)

-1_ So go on, go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_"Breathless" The Corrs_

Rei was lying flat on her back in the rear gardens of the shrine, enjoying a rare bit of free time. She'd found a small patch of sunlight shining between the cherry blossoms and was basking in the warmth. The only sound was the whistle of a soft breeze and the slight rustle of leaves.

She sighed softly. She would be utterly at peace right now, if only she could turn off her thoughts. What she really needed was advice. But even if she could swallow her pride enough to admit it, the question remained of _who _she could possibly talk to about the situation. Ami was far too analytical. _Besides, she'd probably die of awkwardness_, Rei mentally added with a smirk. Makoto was such a hopeless romantic, Rei was sure she'd be subjected to days of misty-eyed discussion before any sort of solution was reached. Usagi… Rei shuddered at the thought. Even the idea of Usagi's reaction made her blush.

The most obvious choice for love advice was, of course, Minako. Rei sighed again. If only it were that simple. She was sure her best friend had no idea of the intense internal struggle she had sparked.

Rei thought back to the last few weeks. Minako had always been a bit of a flirt. But lately it seemed that every smoldering glance and teasing comment was pointed directly at Rei. _Maybe she doesn't realize she's doing it, _she reasoned. The casual touches and suggestive smiles could just as easily be the result of years of friendship. _My best friend_, she reminded herself, _who I shouldn't be having these thoughts about in the first place. _What would Minako think?

Unless she _did _know what she was doing, in which case, she must also realize how close she was to breaking the miko's self control. One of these days, she was going to blurt out a confession and kiss the blonde with every ounce of passion she had.

Rei grinned at that thought, then immediately groaned and threw an arm across her eyes. She was going around in pointless circles. Eventually, she was going to have to just talk to the other girl.

A shadow passed over her, blocking the sun's soothing rays. "What are you doing out here, all alone?" a familiar voice asked gently.

"Just thinking," she murmured, not removing her arm. She always had to work her way up to looking at Minako.

"About?"

Rei sighed and lowered her arm to the grass. She raised her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Minako was standing over her with one foot on each side of her waist, grinning down at her with her hands on her hips. Her heart rate shot up so fast, Rei was amazed she didn't burst a blood vessel. "M- Minako!" she stuttered, trying to look everywhere but at the blonde, "You're wearing a skirt!"

Minako looked down at herself as though she'd only just realized the unobstructed view she was giving her friend of her sunshine yellow panties. "Oh, sorry," she giggled. In one swift motion, she dropped down so she was sitting astride Rei's hips. "Better?" she purred.

Rei tried to speak but only managed a strangled squeak. Minako leaned closer, planting her hands in the lush grass on either side of her head. Her long golden hair hung down, brushing lightly against the raven's cheek. The sweet smell of strawberries and roses was overwhelming and Rei could only stare as the girl leaned even closer.

Minako stopped when their faces were a mere inch apart and rubbed her nose lightly against Rei's. "Everyone's up at the shrine," she said quietly. "They sent me to find you." Abruptly, she leapt to her feet. "So come on, we've got to get started on homework!" With that, she bounded away, leaving Rei comatose in the grass.

Slowly Rei raised a hand to her chest, trying to calm her hammering heart. _What just happened? Minako was going to… She was… Wasn't she…? _She let out a shaky breath, feeling like she might start hyperventilating any second. Or simply pass out from sensory overload. She closed her eyes.

There was a soft rustle of grass by her face, but she didn't move. Then she felt the warmth of a body lying close beside her and a soft hand cupped her cheek, turning her face slightly. She opened her eyes finally and found herself staring into deep cerulean. Without a word, Minako leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Mina?" she breathed, hardly daring to believe what had just happened.

The blonde smiled gently at her. "Just in case you were still wondering."


	3. Foolish Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I heard this song and it just screamed Rei/Minako! If you haven't heard of the artist Eden Parker, you should definitely check him out! He's got a couple videos on Youtube and the album is called Leaving Eden. (Oh, and this one shot is in no way connected to Dreamers or Once Upon a Time.) Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

_Though it's occurred to me_

_Maybe we were never meant to be_

_We'll try and part the seas_

_To hell with Destiny_

_Maybe we were damned right from the start_

_So heaven help this foolish heart_

_They say oh no baby you're crazy_

_Maybe, maybe we are_

_They say slow down baby_

_Before it's too late; it's already too late_

_I'm gonna love you anyway_

_"Foolish Heart" Eden Parker_

Rei leaned over the railing, watching the mass of bodies writhing together on the dance floor. The pulsing music made conversation impossible, but she didn't really mind. Most of the others had already left, anyway. They had jobs, families… lives. She took another drag of her cigarette, watching a single figure in the center of the crowd.

'She's a train wreck these days,' Makoto had said with a hint of distain. Ami had dropped her gaze guiltily, but hadn't disagreed. Usagi had shot them both irritated looks. 'She's just been through a lot, lately,' she'd insisted. Makoto had rolled her eyes and turned away. The action made words unnecessary. They'd all been through a lot.

But now, they were gone and Rei shifted to reach for her watered down drink. Once, the flashing lights and pounding bass would have given her a headache. Now, she loved the way they made the world melt away. She drained the bitter drink and set the empty glass on a corner of someone's table. She heard them mutter some complaint but ignored them, instead returning her gaze to the dance floor.

Amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously as they focused on one person in particular. She stubbed out her cigarette and straightened, pushing away from the rail. She strode toward the center of the huge room, heedless of the people she shoved aside. Within moments, she had made it to the thick knot of people all swaying to the beat.

She shouldered her way through until she reached the couple that had caught her attention. The boy was tall and faceless, the only part of him that mattered was his hand as it inched up the skirt of the blonde he was dancing with. Rei caught his wrist in a vice grip and he turned dull eyes to her. "What the hell?" he murmured, apparently confused at the interruption.

"Find someone else," she growled, pulling the blonde away with her free hand. He seemed about to protest so Rei squeezed until she felt a faint grinding beneath her fingers. He whimpered and jerked away, cursing her as he skulked away. She watched him until he vanished into the crowd then turned back to her friend.

Hazy blue eyes found Rei's as slim arms snaked around her neck. "Dance with me?" Minako suggested, smirking as though the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"Minako…" Rei's protest died in her throat as the girl pressed close to her and began to sway with the music. Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms loosely around her. Everything else seemed to fall away as Rei held her. The people around them were a blur and time had no meaning. For that moment she could forget everything; a past and future she had no control over.

"I always seem to end up here, don't I," Minako murmured into her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked softly. Minako shrugged and didn't answer. She didn't need to. Minako always drank too much when they went out. She always flirted with everyone who looked at her, always danced with them and let them touch her. She always made everyone love her. And she always ended up here, in Rei's arms.

"Take me home." The plea was so quiet it was almost lost in the din surrounding them. Rei pulled back enough to see her face and found glittering sapphire eyes locked on her own. "Please, Reiko."

Without a word, she led her by the hand through the crowd and out into the crisp night air. She chose a cab at random from several that were idling in front of the club. Minako stumbled drunkenly off the curb and nearly fell before collapsing into the back seat. Rei slid in next to her, slamming the door harder than was strictly necessary. She barked her address to the driver. He nodded but wisely chose to stay silent.

"I'm cold," Minako complained, shivering to emphasize the point.

"Of course you are, dressed like that," Rei snapped back, glaring pointedly at the too-short skirt and low cut gauzy top. Despite her response, Rei wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Minako gratefully curled an arm across her stomach and cuddled closer. With a sigh, Rei cracked her window and fished a cigarette from her nearly empty pack. She lit it and watched as it smoldered against the darkness.

"I love you," Minako murmured sleepily as she burrowed more into Rei's jacket. Rei glanced down at her, but her eyes were closed. Her make up was smeared so that she looked bruised. Rei took a long drag and blew the smoke toward the slightly open window. She _was _bruised, she supposed. All of them were. Years of struggling and fighting and dying had broken them all in different ways.

Sighing, she glanced down again at the girl in her arms. Her golden hair was slightly dull and tangled with sweat. Whenever she breathed out, the scent of alcohol wafted toward her to mix with her smoke. Rei shook her head, smiling to herself. They really were perfect for each other. She pressed a soft kiss into her hair, breathing in the faint scent of strawberry that still clung to her. "I love you too."


	4. Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: So, this was a random idea I had listening to this song in the car. It kind of took on a life of it's own and ended up completely different than the original thought that popped into my head. Weird. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :)

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying here in your arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_"Heaven" DJ Sammy_

She sat up slowly, staring around at the unfamiliar landscape. Everything was blurred together, pale shades of gray and white. She realized vaguely that she'd been lying on an equally nondescript pale floor. _What happened? _She frowned, realizing that she hadn't spoken out loud. Concerned, she lifted a hand to her throat. She felt only air.

She gasped softly and looked down but there was nothing there except light gray shadows. _What happened? _She asked again, this time trying to say it louder. Nothing.

The air around her shimmered and she tried to focus on something, anything, near her. The last thing she remembered was… There was nothing. "Hello?" She was startled to hear her voice finally break through the silence. "Is anyone there?" she said again, tentatively glancing around. There was no one else.

Someone had been holding her, she remembered, while she'd been lying on the ground. Her hair had been in her eyes and a white gloved hand carefully pushed a strand to the side. She could picture the dark locks obscuring her vision. At that thought, she looked down again. She could see herself now. Carefully, she lifted her hands and stared at them for a moment before slowly touching he own face. She was real. That, at least, was a comfort.

Gingerly, she got to her feet. Everything around her was shifting and blurring together, as though she were on the inside of a cloud. "Am I dreaming?" she murmured to herself. When there was no response, she lifted her hand and lightly pinched the opposite arm just below her sleeve. "Why doesn't it hurt?"

There was a flash and she saw a woman in golden armor laughing as she stared down at her. A bright light sped toward her and she remembered: pain. She threw her hands up in a futile effort to protect herself and closed her eyes. Abruptly, the oppressive silence returned and she blinked, slowly lowering her arms. The room was calm and gray again. They'd been fighting, she realized. The others had fallen at the same time. She looked around again.

"Shouldn't they be here too?" she whispered.

"Rei?" A familiar voice called out to her. She spun, searching for the source, but she was still alone.

She knew that voice, though. She tried to force her mind back but it was almost as if something was blocking the memory. At the thought of pain or fighting, she could feel her surroundings pulse angrily. She ran her hands fretfully through her raven hair, trying to think of a way around it. What was the opposite of pain?

"Love?" she breathed, eyes widening.

"Rei?" She heard the voice again. Calling out. Searching.

She let out a shuddering breath, holding on to that word and the feelings around it. "Where is she?" she murmured, pacing around the small space. She was beginning to feel desperate as she racked her brain for a name. Her name. She tried to picture her, but the images were blurred. She clenched her fists, wishing there was something solid she could take her frustration out.

_"Don't lose your temper, Grouchy Bear!"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

She tried to remember. A wink of crystal blue eyes. Tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and holding out her hand with her fingers up to form a V. V for…

"Venus," she breathed. "Minako!"

The moment she spoke the name, the air rippled around her. The shadows converged and moments later there she was. "Rei?" she called out again, looking around the room and right through her.

"I'm here, Mina." Her throat had suddenly constricted so the words were barely a whimper. Still, Minako looked toward her. Her pale brows pulled together in a confused frown and she took an uncertain step forward. With a choked sob, Rei rushed toward her. "Mina," she repeated, reaching toward her.

The moment her fingers made contact with her skin, Minako gasped. "Rei?" They stared at each other for a moment in awe. Then Minako let out a laughing sob and threw herself at the other girl. "Oh, Rei, I was so scared!" Rei held her tightly, leaning her cheek against the smooth blonde locks. Minako buried her face in her shoulder and sobbed. "I was all alone," she cried brokenly. "Everything was dark and I didn't know where I was and everyone was gone…"

Rei rubbed her back soothingly, unsure of what to say. She knew what the other girl had gone through, she'd just gone through the same. But hearing it spoken now, she wondered what had really happened.

Slowly Minako's sobs subsided and she simply leaned against her friend. "Where are we?" she asked in a small voice. Rei shook her head and Minako pulled back enough to look at her. "What happened?"

"I think…." _We died_. Rei trailed off, not wanting to speak the words that had suddenly come to her. She had a suspicion but couldn't bring herself to dwell on the possibility. "What do you remember?"

Minako shuddered violently and her eyes took on a far off expression. Her arms tightened around Rei again and she dropped her forehead to her shoulder. "Did we…?" She let out a shaky breath. "We didn't make it, did we."

The room flashed and briefly she saw everything again. The crumbling stone and dark sky. A bright light, almost blinding, coming toward her. She felt the echo of pain as it ripped through her and then…

She shivered and pulled Minako even closer. "I don't know," she whispered. They stood silently clinging to each other for a long moment. Finally they reluctantly separated and studied their surroundings again.

Rei sighed as she took in the swirling gray nothingness. She'd expected something different, she realized sadly. Something more. Impossibly warm fingers intertwined with her own and she looked over to see Minako giving her a sad smile. "At least we're together."

Rei smiled back. It was true. Everything they'd faced, monsters and death and pain, they'd faced together and been stronger for it. Especially, she realized, when Minako was by her side.

"Mina," she said tentatively. She met clear blue eyes and tried to swallow her anxiety. It was ridiculous to be nervous in light of everything that had happened, but she still had to force her words out. "There's something I want to tell you. Something I probably should have told you before…" She trailed off and looked away.

Minako grinned her trademark smirk and moved so she was back in her line of vision. "Why don't you tell me. It's not like you've got anything to lose."

Rei huffed, amazed that she could make light of their current situation. But, she conceded, she was right. There really was nothing else to lose.

She steeled herself. "Minako, I think- no, I know, that I'm in lo-"

A loud thunderous crack echoed around them, cutting her off. She frowned looking down at where the floor was solidifying under her feet. Instead of the cloudy nothingness, it began to take on the appearance of dark, cracking stone. Another loud rumble crashed through the silence and she tightened her grip on Minako's hand.

Black cracks began forming in the peaceful white around them until she felt like she was in a dome that was about to collapse. She looked again at Minako and decided she couldn't leave without her knowing. Not again. "Minako!" she shouted. A roaring wind picked up, blowing her hair into her face and blocking her view. She caught Minako's other hand with her free one, determined to get the words out. "Minako, I love you!"

She shook her hair out of her eyes and met Minako's tear-filled gaze. The blonde grinned at her, pulling her closer. Rei wrapped her arms around her waist as Minako did the same around her neck.

"I love you too," she said close to her ear. Rei dipped her head down and did something she'd fantasized about for years. She kissed her.

She felt the ground break apart and fall away beneath her feet. She could hear the sounds like cracking glass as everything around them shattered. But the only thing that mattered was the feel of Minako's lips as they moved gently against her own.

She heard a distant voice, barely audible over the howling wind. She knew it, however, and knew what it meant. They broke apart but kept their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Minako looked up at the dark shadows swirling closer to them. "It's Usagi," she breathed. She turned back to meet Rei's eyes. "We're going back."

Then it felt as though thousands of invisible hands had a hold of her. Rei struggled but they dragged her firmly back away from the girl she loved. "Minako!" she called in panic, watching as she faded into the shadows.

Minako winked at her, smiling through her tears. "Don't forget," she called back, her voice nearly lost in the wind. "Don't forget me, Rei! I love you!"

"I won't!" Rei screamed, even though she could no longer see her. "I'll find you again, I promise!" Her vision went black and she closed her eyes, trying to burn Minako's face into her memory. Whatever happened, she swore to herself, wherever she went she would find her. She would find her and tell her and they would be happy. Holding those thoughts close to her, she allowed herself to be taken back to the world.


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: If you want some good Rei/Minako songs sit down and listen to 'The Silent Force' album by Within Temptation. You'll make yourself sad like I did! It's no wonder I can't seem to write a happy ending :/ I've got a longer fic in the works and a couple happier one shots I promise! Enjoy :)

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_And now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you here_

_Inside of my mind_

_Imagining you near_

_All of my memories keep you here_

_Inside is your face_

_No sign of tears_

-"Memories" Within Temptation

Venus stared out across the courtyard, not really seeing the carefully landscaped shrubs and ornate fountains. Her mind was wandering through the events of the past week. Their training had intensified to the point of exhausting all of them, and on top of that they'd been asked to work extra shifts of sentry duty. At the moment, only the biting cold was keeping her from falling asleep where she stood.

As if on cue, warm arms wrapped around her waist and an even warmer body pressed against her back. "Hey," Mars breathed in her ear. She sank back gratefully in the embrace. "What are you still doing up?"

Venus covered the fire soldier's hands with her own. "I'm on sentry duty," she mumbled, laying her head back against a strong, leather-clad shoulder.

"Not any more," Mars said firmly, tightening her hold. "Mercury said she'd take over, you need to get some sleep."

Venus didn't have the strength to argue as she allowed her second in command to lead her from the low wall and into the palace. She laced their fingers together as they walked and leaned her head against the slightly taller girl's shoulder. They walked the pristine marble corridors in silence until they arrived at her door.

Mars squeezed her hand before letting go and turning away. Venus arched an eyebrow at her. "You're not staying?" She smiled sweetly when a blush raced across the Martian's cheeks. Mars scowled at her, causing her smile to widen. "I'll be good," she promised as she caught the soldier's hand again.

The raven smirked at her and her eyes danced playfully. "You always are." It was Venus's turn to blush as she huffed and turned away, tugging the other soldier into the room behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, they detransformed and Minako groaned as the full brunt of her exhaustion hit her. She sat heavily on the bed and Rei was instantly on her knees in front of her. "Are you alright?" she asked, amethyst eyes full of concern.

Minako smiled and brushed a lock of dark hair tenderly out of her face. "I'm fine, just tired." Rei gave her a dubious look but didn't argue. She climbed wearily under the covers, then patted the spot next to her. "Could you just hold me until I fall asleep?" she pleaded softly, all traces of fearless leader gone.

Rei nodded and wordlessly laid next to her. Minako shuffled over so she could rest her head on the other girl's shoulder and felt strong arms envelop her immediately. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

She felt Rei kiss the top of her head and pull her closer. "I promise."...

"Minako?" She blinked and realized that the others were staring at her quizzically. Even Ami had looked up from her reading. "Something I can do for you?" Rei's eyes were narrowed in confusion, bordering on irritation.

Minako became aware that she'd been staring at the other girl for an inordinate amount of time, lost in a daydream. She sighed and glanced at the book in her lap, casting around for something to say. Finally she decided to fall back on an old stand-by. "I can think of a few things," she responded with a lecherous grin and suggestive wink.

As predicted, Rei flushed and rolled her eyes before turning to glare holes through her homework. The others hastily followed suit, lest they earn the miko's wrath as well.

Minako waited a few minutes before chancing a glance at the other girl. When she found her firmly focused on her work again, she decided to indulge in a few more moments of staring. Her eyes followed the curve of her jaw to her full lips. _Mars throwing her a wild grin in the heat of battle. Smiling softly at her whenever they were alone. Those lips kissing her so passionately she ended up gasping for breath_. She moved to her hands as she idly twisted her pencil between her fingers. _Mars helping her up after a hard fight. Her hands carefully undressing her. Hands that knew every inch of her body_. Minako's eyes roamed up her friend's form slowly; over the body she used to know.

When she reached her eyes, she found the amethyst stare trained on her, one dark eyebrow raised in question. _Those eyes that always found her, across a room full of diplomats or a blood drenched field. Amethyst eyes watching her full of love as her curtain of dark hair shrouded them both from their crumbling world. _"Are you sure you're alright?" Rei asked softly, leaning slightly toward her.

For just an instant, Minako saw a flicker of something familiar in those eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a thousand lifetimes. She held her breath, praying that maybe this time Rei would see as well. Maybe this time she'd realize that the girl in front of her had loved her and did love her and would love her until the end of time.

Then it was gone and Rei shrugged and turned back to her book. And just like every time before, Minako felt a tiny piece of her heart break. _Someday, she'll remember. Someday she'll love me again. _It had been her silent mantra for years and she wasn't willing to give up hope. Until that day, she would keep the Mars of her memories alive.


	6. So Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A/N: Thanks to WolfPeaceMonster for suggesting the band!

_Show me how it ends _

_It's alright_

_"So Cold" Breaking Benjamin_

Minako, Princess of Venus and leader of the Moon Queen's Senshi, stood alone by the sparring rings. She had her back against a set of bleachers and her arms crossed loosely across her chest. To anyone who didn't know her, she was the picture of calm.

A small smile graced her lips as she tilted her head back to contemplate the sky. In her years on the Moon Kingdom, she'd had very few opportunities to simply enjoy the beauty around her. According to the High Queen, this might be her last chance to do so. The smile slid off her face and she returned her attention to the rings. She spotted a dark figure jogging toward her.

"You're late," she said coolly when the Martian reached her.

Rei shrugged, pushing her hair back from her shoulders as she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't think they're coming," she replied softly, casting a glance toward the palace. Apparently the others had better thing to do than train on their last day alive. She pushed the thought away and focused on Rei. "So, should we get started? Unless there's something else _you'd _rather be doing as well."

Rei tilted her head, giving her a smoldering once-over. Minako watched her, keeping her face carefully blank, but didn't say anything. "You're not wearing armor," the soldier said finally. She turned away and began undoing the ties of her leather jerkin. "I guess we're sparring bare handed?"

Minako let out a soft chuckle and rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

When Rei was down to a black tank top and canvas pants she stepped into the ring and immediately dropped into a fighting crouch. Minako smirked to herself and followed. They spent a few minutes trading blows, neither putting enough force behind them to do any damage. They were simply going through the motions. It wasn't long before both girls were sweating as they followed the intricate dance.

"Can I ask you something?" Minako panted, throwing a punch toward the Martian's jaw. Rei nodded, ducking the blow parrying with her wrist. "You've seen what's coming, haven't you?"

Rei frowned, dropping her guard just as Minako jabbed at her face again. The blonde grimaced as she made contact with Rei's mouth, cutting her lip against her teeth. Rei shook off the blow, pausing to spit blood in the sand before coming back with a mid kick. "I've seen some things," she admitted reluctantly.

"What's going to happen?" Minako knew she shouldn't ask, knew she wouldn't like the answer, but she couldn't help it. Rei's expression darkened and she threw a hard punch that connected solidly with Minako's ribs. The blow knocked her off her feet and she fell back on the ground. Rei stared down at her for a moment, her expression unreadable, before storming away.

"Shit," Minako murmured as she struggled to her feet. She rubbed a hand gently along the bruise forming on her side as she hurried after the soldier. She was at the doors to the palace by the time Minako reached her. "Rei, wait."

Rei kept up her pace as she strode through the doors and started down a hall. "What do you want me to tell you, Minako?" she growled without turning. "That we're not going to make it tomorrow? You already know that."

Minako's steps faltered at the harsh words and she had to jog a few feet to catch up again. "That's not what I… I just wanted to talk." Rei quickened her steps and Minako let out an irritated breath. She had no intention of chasing the stubborn girl all over the palace. "As your commanding officer, I order you to stop." Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, but Rei stopped and spun to face her.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms tightly. Even angry she was beautiful and Minako had to catch her breath as she stared. She met the flashing amethyst eyes uncertainly. Emotions were racing across her face too quickly for Minako to read them. After a moment of silence, Rei huffed and started walking again.

Minako caught her wrist before she could get away and tugged her into the nearest open door. They ended up in a room that was bare except for a large woven rug in front of a dark hearth. Rei's gaze shot to the hearth before narrowing on her.

Minako took a second to gather her thoughts but kept a firm grip on Rei's wrist so she wouldn't run again. This wasn't about war or the end of their world. It was something much smaller but, in her opinion, much more important. It was the two of them and the connection they had. Even if neither of them had ever acknowledged it, she could feel it. It was there in the smoldering looks Rei gave her, in the small smile that only ever appeared for her and the gentleness that entered Rei's tone when they spoke. If she died tomorrow, Minako wanted to at least know that Rei had felt something too.

Rei was watching her warily. "There's something I want you to show me," Minako said softly. She took a hesitant step closer and was relieved when Rei didn't step away.

Rei looked at the hearth again and her shoulders sagged slightly. "You want me to show you how it ends," she murmured dragging her gaze back to Minako. "You want to know what it feels like to die?"

Minako shook her head and moved another step closer so their bodies were nearly touching. She slid her hands up Rei's bare arms and across her shoulders until she could wrap her arms loosely around her neck. It seemed automatic when Rei's hands moved to her hips and slid around her waist. The Martian was still watching her questioningly so Minako moved up and pressed her lips against Rei's in a soft kiss.

"No, Rei," she said quietly, locking their gazes again. "I want you to show me what if feels like to live.


	7. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Finally a completely happy story with absolutely no angst or destroyed kingdoms! Enjoy! :)

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I'd want to see you go down on one knee_

_And marry me today_

_I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"Things I'll Never Say" Avril Lavigne

"…And I thought it would be _so cute _if there were pink accents but Mamoru really wanted to be traditional so I let him stick with black and white."

Usagi took a break from her recitation and Minako sat back, an image of Mamoru in a pink and white tuxedo popping into her head. She smirked, taking a moment to pity the man. The wedding was in two weeks and everyone was beginning to think it couldn't come soon enough.

While Usagi was rifling through the clutter of magazines on the table, Minako took a look around at her long-suffering companions. Makoto was leaning forward, looking a little manic herself as her eyes following the bridal magazines. Beside her, Ami had her head tilted back and her eyes unfocused in an expression of terminal boredom. She'd stopped giving her input on wedding plans weeks ago, put still loyally showed up to every one of Usagi's planning sessions. Minako twisted to check on the silent one on her other side. Rei had her elbow propped up on the arm of the couch and her chin resting in her hand. Her amethyst eyes were half closed as she gazed out the window. Like Ami, she had checked out of the conversation long before.

"I settled on bridesmaids dresses for all of you!" Usagi announced excitedly, waving a magazine at them. At her words, Rei's eyes widened in alarm and her elbow slipped, nearly dropping her over the side of the couch. Minako chuckled softly before turning her attention to the bride-to-be.

She felt her smile freeze, however, when she focused on the gown that was circled on the page. It had puffy shoulders and a low V cut front with rows of ruffles on the bodice and a floor length skirt. "Well?" Usagi inquired, giving them a misty eyed smile. "What do you think?"

Makoto opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. Ami looked like she had a few things to say but was using her considerable self control to stay silent. Instead, she nodded mechanically.

A muscle was working in Rei's jaw and Minako could only imagine the fire soldier's opinion. "Well, Usagi, it's your wedding so your opinion is the one that matters," Minako said diplomatically.

Usagi responded with an excited squeal that made everyone flinch. "Picture this in pink and blue!"

Rei's eye twitched and Minako had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "So you're sure this is the one you want?" Ami ventured cautiously.

Usagi laughed, setting the magazine open on the table. "Well, when we're planning _your _wedding we can do whatever colors you want," she teased. Ami blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I know what I want for my wedding," Makoto said breathlessly. She clasped her hands against her chest and stared reverently down at the magazines.

On either side of them, Ami and Rei huffed and crossed their arms. "Come on," Minako giggled, "You know that synchronized annoyance isn't going to stop her."

Sure enough, Makoto launched into a well practiced speech of her eventual wedding plans. They'd heard it enough times that Minako knew it all by heart, right down to the pink and green sugar flowers that would decorate the cake.

When she finished, Usagi's gaze turned hopefully to Ami. The bluenette shook her head. "I have no idea how I would want my wedding. You know perfectly well that, according to my life plan I've got three more years of-"

"Ugh, we know!" Usagi interrupted dramatically. She grinned at her friend and patted her knee. "I know that someday you'll be a brilliant surgeon and be the head of your own hospital, but right now I want to hear about _weddings_!"

Her blue eyes trailed to Rei expectantly. A black eyebrow arched briefly before Rei turned her gaze back to the window. "No."

"Minako, you're my last hope!" Usagi cried, leaning across the table toward her. Minako bit her lip uncertainly. For several reasons, she'd never shared her thoughts on the subject with her friends. She glanced at Rei and Ami briefly for help, but they were both stubbornly staying silent.

"Okay, I guess," she said finally. She looked between Makoto and Usagi. Both girls were watching her excitedly with identical grins. "But I haven't really thought about it that much," she added in warning. Then she leaned back, picturing the day in her mind.

"I think it would be in the spring, so I could have the ceremony outside. Maybe in a park or something." In her mind's eye she pictured a perfectly manicured lawn that was surrounded by blossoming cherry trees. She imagined standing on one of the well swept pathways with the shrine in the background.

"I would want bright, pretty colors," Minako continued, warming up to the description. "Mostly white, but with some yellow and orange… and red…" Against all her power to stop it, her gaze drifted sideways to Rei's stiff form by the window. She didn't seem to be paying the slightest pit of attention. Minako swallowed and continued.

"I want my dress to be white and pretty, like something a princess would wear." She felt herself blush at the admission, but Makoto and Usagi only nodded in agreement of the idea. Behind Makoto, Ami was now leaning forward in real interest. "I would want all of you there, of course," she continued, smiling. "And the Outers. Maybe everyone could wear white with their senshi colors as accents."

"That would be so pretty!" Usagi squealed. "Do you think I could steal that idea for my wedding too?"

Minako tried not to agree too emphatically. She winked at Ami, who was visibly relieved. The bluenette discretely reached over and flipped the bridesmaid magazine closed.

"What about the groom?" Makoto asked. She shot Usagi a sideways look. "Yellow tux?" She grinned teasingly.

_What about the groom_, Minako wondered, sighing internally. She chanced a glance at her best friend, but Rei hadn't moved at all. In recent months she'd been able to admit, at least to herself, that her feelings toward the miko were slightly more than friendship. She'd spent countless hours in self reflection (which some might call day dreaming) trying to sort out her feelings. She'd eventually realized that they were in fact past the stage of friendship. It was more like an all-encompassing feeling of being completely, madly, head over heels in love with the other girl. And now she found herself planning their wedding. _I should really tell her soon…_

She remembered that the others were still watching her and smiled brightly. "I think I would stick with the traditional black." As stunning as Rei was in a gown, Minako pictured her in a black suit. She'd seen her in one once, when she'd returned from a dinner with her father. Her dark expression hadn't been enough to ruin the overall image of class and beauty.

"Just black?" Usagi pressed, watching her curiously.

"No," Minako said softly as her expression turned dreamy. "She always looks the best in black and red."

After a second of silence she blinked, realizing what she'd said. "I mean he!" she said quickly. "He looks, or would probably look good, since I haven't actually met him and don't know how incredibly hot he looks in red and black! Or maybe something else, because you never know! Right?" she finished in a high-pitched voice. "Right?" She looked at the three girls, trying to calm her hysteria.

"Right," Makoto said slowly, nodding.

"Red is a good color," Usagi agreed, reaching over to pat Minako's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," Ami added soothingly.

Minako took a breath. Her friends were watching her in concern and she laughed. "Sorry. Weddings excite me." She grinned and cast around for a way to change the subject. After a moment she settled on a guaranteed distraction. "So, Usagi, have you settled on a caterer yet?"

The blonde's attention was instantly back on her own upcoming event and she began to chatter excitedly, drawing Ami and Makoto closer as she began shuffling through the magazines again.

After a minute, Minako made herself turn toward Rei. She was still staring out the window, but her bored scowl had vanished. Instead, the corner of her mouth was turned up in a half smile. She wondered if Rei had been listening at all. Maybe she hadn't noticed Minako's slip and things could stay exactly as they were. Or maybe she _had _heard and was blocking out the memory. Or maybe.. Minako sighed. She knew she had to say something, but she didn't know where to begin.

She opened her mouth just as Rei turned to her and her voice failed. The raven smiled, looked down at herself and then pointedly back at her. Minako followed her gaze and noticed she was wearing a tight black button-up over a red shirt. She did look incredibly sexy in those colors. Minako immediately blushed at her thoughts. Rei's smile widened and Minako had the sudden urge to sink out of sight. Through the couch and the floor, through Usagi's basement and deep enough that those knowing amethyst eyes would stop staring into her soul.

"Your wedding sounds nice," she said softly. Minako nodded dumbly but couldn't bring herself to return the friendly smile. She _had _been listening. Minako wondered briefly how much a ticket to the other side of the world would cost. She had no idea what to say. "And Mina?" She waited until Minako reluctantly met her gaze again. "Red and black are my favorite colors."

Minako grinned slowly at her best friend and fought down the urge to throw herself onto her lap and kiss her with every ounce of passion she'd been holding in. She contented herself with reaching for her hand and twining their fingers together. Rei gave her hand a gentle squeeze and returned her gaze to the window. This was the possibility that she hadn't considered: that Rei knew her so well, she wouldn't have to say anything at all


	8. CrushCrushCrush

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! I've got a longer story coming soon so keep an eye out! Until then, here's another completely fluffy story. :)

_Nothing compares to_

_A quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_That I was counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_"CrushCrushCrush" Paramore_

Minako sat back in the plush white chair, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax for the first time since her arrival. She'd been at the Moon Palace for nearly a week and her days had been packed with meetings, balls and, of course, training. In fact, they were scheduled to leave for a group training mission first thing in the morning. She was looking forward to the change in scenery and the chance to get to know her fellow guards.

Currently two of them were in the small sitting room with her. However, considering both of their distinct lack of social skills, she may as well have been alone. The only sounds in the room were the rhythmic scraping of Mars' sharpening stone as she honed one of her swords and the scritch of Mercury's quill. Minako cracked her eyes open to study them.

Mercury was pretty with soft features and dark blue eyes, eyes that currently didn't seem to need to blink as she stared down at the parchment on the table. She was always dressed in layers, as though she found the temperature of the Moon lower than what she was used to. Sadly, these outfits kept Minako from assessing her further.

Everything about Mars was chiseled and angular, from her high, perfect cheekbones to her well defined arms. She always had some amount of leather armor on, leaving Minako with only patches of pale, tantalizing skin to study. Her amethyst eyes were so intense that Minako often avoided her gaze to keep from getting lost in them.

The fourth member of their group seemed to have the most potential for fun. Her perfectly tanned skin and tall, strong body would have done well at a Venusian bath house. And her laughing jade eyes and friendly, inviting smile suggested that she would be open to the idea. Unfortunately, she seemed to have a dislike of palace walls and was only around when she was forced. As enticing as Jupiter was, Minako had no intention of scouring the entire moon every time she wanted to find her.

She sat forward and looked between her two companions. "So this trip should be fun. Three days out in the Lunar Wastes." She put on her most charming smile. "Just the four of us."

"MmHmm."

"Yes."

Neither of them looked up as they answered and she sighed inwardly. But she was nothing if not persistent. She scooted to the edge of her seat, leaning forward enough for her loose top to give them a hint of the fun they could have.

"Of course, we'll be sleeping outside in the cold…" She felt a pout forming as both soldiers ignored her. Obviously subtlety wasn't going to work on either of them. "So which of you is going to keep me warm out there?"

This was met with a tearing sound as Mercury pushed her stylus through the page she'd been writing. On her other side, the whet stone clattered across the floor and skidded to a halt in the doorway. Minako smiled innocently as both girls turned slowly toward her. "Well?"

Mercury leapt to her feet as though her chair had suddenly burst into flames. She swiftly gathered up her papers and held them to her chest. "I s-should really get these to, um… Luna," she said breathlessly.

Mars got to her feet more slowly, looking anywhere but at the blonde who hadn't moved from her chair. Her dark gaze settled on the stone sitting on the floor by the door. As Mercury fled the room, she paused and picked it up. She flung it toward the dark haired soldier with a quick, "Here, Mars," before she disappeared.

Robbed of her reason to escape, Mars sank back down with the gray stone clutched in a bloodless fist. Minako watched a tremor run through her as she returned to her previous position. The scraping resumed, a little slower than before, and Mars kept her eyes glued to the weapon in her lap. Minako felt a little guilty for how badly she'd flustered them. She hadn't realized how wildly different her culture was from the rest of the Empire until she'd come to the Moon. She liked her companions and didn't want to alienate them by being too forward.

"Mars-" A hiss of pain interrupted Minako and she realized that Mars had cut her finger on her sword. Concerned, Minako moved forward and dropped to her knees in front of the other girl. A thin cut had opened on her index finger and a single droplet of blood was forming at its corner. "Are you alright?"

Mars' eyes widened as she noticed the blonde in front of her. "Fine," she murmured, trying to scoot back without seeming rude.

Minako considered sucking the injured digit clean, but guessed that the action might not gain a positive response. She pulled a white handkerchief from her cleavage instead and wrapped it around the cut. Normally the small square of cloth was used as a signal for a private rendezvous at public functions, but she was beginning to doubt that it would get much use here. She wrapped her hand around Mars' finger to put pressure over the injury.

Minako looked up from her task to find the dark eyes watching her. She gave Mars a half smile and was rewarded with a slow, shy smile in return. "Sorry about this," Minako said, indicating the wrapped finger. She doubted the calm soldier would have slipped if she hadn't been distracted. Mars shrugged, glancing at it briefly before returning her stare to her. Since this was the first time she'd seen the Martian act even remotely interested in a social interaction, she decided to press her luck a little. "May I call you by your name?"

She considered the question before nodding once. "It's Rei."

"I know," she replied, a flirtatious smile forming before she could stop it. "I'm Minako."

Rei nodded again as she processed the information. Minako unwrapped her handkerchief to check the status of Rei's injury. The cut had stopped bleeding and was already scabbing over. Minako set the stained scarf on the table but stayed kneeling in front of her companion.

She could feel her plan to seduce Jupiter rapidly evaporating as she stared up into Rei's eyes. Her gaze held so much raw energy it was nearly overwhelming. Martians were a people of passion, she remembered. She could certainly see it now, barely contained by the uncertainty that held her in check.

"You know," Rei said slowly, "Mars is the planet of fire." Minako nodded, loving the rich, low tones of her voice even if she seemed to be simply stating facts. Her eyes fell to the slight movements of Rei's throat as she swallowed hard. "If you're still worried about the trip, maybe I could keep you warm."

Minako grinned. She'd almost forgotten about her earlier innuendo. It seemed that it would take a little work to get Rei on the same page. But this was certainly a good start. "I'd like that."


	9. Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: So this song is actually really upbeat and happy, but some of the lyrics made me think of a kind of sad Minako and Rei scene so here it is! I haven't forgotten about my longer story, chapter two should be up in the next day or two! (For anyone who hasn't seen it, Hearts in Darkness is my new sequel to Dreamers and Once Upon a Time. Chapter one is up in the Chibi-Usa/Hotaru section so check it out!) Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>This feels so good, so right, Tonight<em>

_When morning comes I hope we're still in love_

_-"Tonight" Real McCoy_

Rei paused outside the bar, staring up at the glaring neon sign. It was far from welcoming, but she'd promised to come and it was too late to back out now. With a sigh she threw her half finished cigarette on the cement and ground it out with the toe of her leather boot.

Fingertips brushed her shoulder and she spun around, ready to go on the defensive. "You know that's really bad for you." Ami said wearily, gesturing downward.

Rei let out a breath irritably and dropped her hands back to her side. "You shouldn't sneak up on people," she growled, choosing to ignore her friend's comment.

Ami shrugged and offered a ghost of a smile. "I'm glad you made it. It's been a while since we all got together like this."

"Yea," Rei replied vaguely, shrugging off her jacket. They stepped into the club and were immediately assaulted with pounding bass and a chorus of raised voices. She stared around, trying to pick familiar faces out of the crowd.

"They're over there," Ami yelled close to her ear, pointing to a dimly lit corner. Rei followed her finger and saw the others gathered around a small table. Wordlessly, the two pushed their way through the writhing, sweaty bodies pressing around them.

When they reached the corner, Rei stopped to survey the scene. Michiru was back by the wall absently stirring a drink. Her eyes were unfocused, as though she were staring right through the table. Beside her, Haruka was leaned back with an arm casually resting on the back of her wife's chair. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her voice was significantly louder than those around her. Three empty beer bottles sat in a row next to the one her free hand was wrapped around. Ami took the open chair between Makoto and Usagi. Makoto gave the bluenette a sideways look before scooting her chair imperceptibly away. Usagi lunged forward and threw herself at Ami in a bone-crushing hug.

"I wondered if you'd show up," a voice said behind Rei. She felt warmth against her arm but didn't turn. She didn't need to.

"I wish I could say the same to you," she replied coolly. "As soon as Usagi mentioned a bar, I knew you'd be the first to arrive."

She heard the soft, indignant huff and felt hot breath ghost across her bare arm. Despite herself, she shivered.

The two were silent for a moment, watching the interactions of their friends. Makoto waved her arm to flag down a passing server, shooting Ami a look as though daring her to say something. Ami's jaw tightened briefly before she smiled coolly and ordered a double. Haruka laughed loudly and clapped Ami on the back, drawing Michiru's attention. Aqua eyes narrowed but she gave no other sign of reacting. Usagi's expression fell for a fraction of a second, then her smile returned wider than before.

Rei sighed softly. Had she really been away from them this long, she wondered. She remembered the last time they'd all been together, a few weeks after… _well_, she interrupted the thought, _it was a while ago. _Ami had announced that she'd taken an internship abroad and would be gone for three years. Makoto had left early that night. Haruka had gotten so drunk, Setsuna and Michiru had to carry her out. Not long after that, Usagi had gotten pregnant. She and Mamoru had all but vanished, cloistered together in their hard-earned happiness.

She tuned back into the conversations at the table. Usagi was chattering happily to Ami about some cute thing Chibi-Usa had done the night before. Ami was smiling and nodding mechanically, occasionally glancing around for the server. Makoto and Haruka were raising shot glasses, sloshing some of the alcohol over their fingers as they made a toast. Michiru watched them, but her gaze was once again unfocused.

"Setsuna and Mamoru are babysitting," that voice explained at Rei's shoulder. She nodded, realizing guiltily that she hadn't even noticed their absence. _Why would they want to come anyway_, she thought dully. _They must know what's happening to the rest of us. They know why. Everything changed after…_

Rei gritted her teeth, forcing her thoughts into a different direction. "You know, you could at least _pretend _to be happy to see us." Rei's eyes narrowed as that voice cut through her calming thoughts.

"I _am _happy to see them," she growled. Rei kept her gaze trained on their friends but dropped her voice so the woman beside her was forced to lean closer to hear her. "Why wouldn't I be happy to see what all of you are becoming."

"Whatever." Rei heard her take a step away, then stop and return to her side. She caught Rei's arm in a bruising grip and pressed close to her side to speak into her ear. "Did it ever cross your mind the reason we've drifted so far?" she hissed angrily. "You're so busy judging everyone and protecting _yourself _from any more pain…" she broke off as her voice cracked. She released Rei's arm and stepped back. "You're the one who abandoned us."

The pain in her voice made Rei cringe. It wasn't a monster or murderous villain that had hurt her, it was Rei. Her absence. The reasoning had made sense to her, but she had forced herself not to think of the pain it would cause the others. She couldn't. After everything that had happened, it was just too much.

Rei finally turned to see her making her way toward the bar, blonde hair swishing with every step. "Minako." She hesitated, as though she were considering ignoring Rei so she could keep walking. Rei watched as her shoulders dropped in defeat. She didn't turn around, but she didn't move away either.

Rei glanced at the table, but the others were too wrapped up in their own affairs to notice them. She approached Minako slowly, part of her wishing that she _would _walk away from her. Leave her behind so this time Rei wouldn't be able to blame herself. When they were only inches apart, she brushed her fingers lightly along Minako's hip to turn her around.

When she did, Rei found her angry cerulean eyes swimming with tears. "What?" Minako demanded in a choked voice.

Nothing came to mind so Rei wordlessly closed the distance between them. She slid a hand along Minako's side to rest on her lower back. Minako glared up at her, but the anger quickly melted into uncertainty. "If I could change things…" she began, but Rei wouldn't let her finish.

She couldn't change anything and saying it would only remind them of the reality. Instead, Rei lowered her head and cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Rei was lying awake staring at the moonlit ceiling. Minako was sound asleep with one arm and leg thrown across Rei's body and her head nestled in the crook of Rei's shoulder. She could feel the soft tickle of Minako breathing evenly against her neck. Gently, she ran her hand along Minako's shoulder and down her bare back to rest on the curve of her hip.<p>

She knew it wasn't real, that in the morning they would go back to their lives just like every time before. She knew Minako didn't love her, _couldn't love her, _and they would never be anything more than this. But for tonight, Minako was hers and that was enough


	10. Jai Ho

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: A happier story to make up for the sad one! :)

* * *

><p><em>You are the reason that I breath<em>

_You are the reason that I still believe_

_You are my destiny_

_-"Jai Ho" Pussycat Dolls_

The Senshi emerged from the emergency access stairwell onto the roof of a hotel in downtown Tokyo. Above them a huge youma was hovering, wide dark wings flapping slowly to keep it in place. They'd been tracking the youma for nearly an hour and had finally caught up to it. They fanned out across the top of the building, maneuvering to put the gigantic creature in the middle of a loose circle.

"Mercury, what have we got?" Minako called. At the sound of her voice, the monster turned its pointed head in her direction. It clicked its beak threateningly and she braced herself for an attack.

Near the opposite edge of the roof, she could see Sailor Mercury typing frantically into her mini computer. The blue visor across her eyes glowed brightly against the darkening sky. "It seems to have a physiology similar to that of a hawk or eagle," Mercury yelled back, drawing the creature's attention. "I'm still scanning for weak points."

The bird-like creature let out a deafening screech and dove for her. It was met by a blast of fire that momentarily blinded everyone. "Mars!" Minako snapped, blinking rapidly to try and restore her vision, "Watch what you're doing!"

Sailor Mars scowled in her direction and Minako looked unapologetically away toward the youma. It rose high into the air and for a moment she thought it was going to leave. She looked around, trying to gauge the height of the nearby buildings. They'd been chasing the monster across the rooftops of the city, but the current building was higher than those around it by at least three stories.

Suddenly her wrist was in an iron grip and she was nearly jerked off her feet. The youma's talons slashed harmlessly through the space she'd just vacated. She turned to Mars in surprise but the fire soldier was already moving away to counter attack. "Pay attention," she growled over her shoulder.

Minako glared indignantly at her back. "I'm not the one who has trouble in that department," she retorted, reminding Mars of an earlier argument that they'd never really finished.

Mars turned back to face her. "I pay attention when it's important."

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this?" Ami suggested, looking up from her computer.

"Don't get involved," they heard Makoto advise softly. "I would miss you if one of them bit your head off."

Minako's eyes narrowed but the youma dove back down, cutting off her comment. They were forced to separate to opposite corners of the roof. "You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes!" Minako shouted after Rei.

A look of hurt flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by a hard glare. "Yea? Well you can be a real pain in the-" She broke off, swearing as the youma switched directions and went after her instead. She rolled sideways, avoiding the lethal beak, and slid to the edge of the rooftop. The youma made a wide circle and began gaining altitude for another dive.

Around them, a billowing fog began to spread across the roof.

Minako peered around, forcing herself to keep still so she didn't accidentally walk off the edge of the building. She heard another threatening screech from above her but she could see nothing but cloudy gray.

"Great plan, Mercury," she muttered under her breath. She began inching toward what she hoped was the center of the building. "Can anyone see anything?" she added loudly, straining her ears for a hint of her comrades whereabouts.

"Yea, fog, " she heard a low voice comment from her right.

"Not helping, Rei," she snapped, turning toward the sound of her voice. It had been a long day and even longer evening. Less than two hours ago Minako had left the shrine in a huff. She'd been hoping for more time to prepare fresh arguments before facing Rei again. She was in no mood to deal with snide comments from the fire soldier now.

She looked up but the sky was completely obscured. She could hear the beat of wings far above her and the shuffle of footsteps close on her right side. "To think I gave up a nice quiet evening at home for this," she heard Rei mutter.

Minako gasped in outrage. "Keep this up and you can have all the nice quiet evenings you want _without me_!" she shouted. Her hand jumped to her mouth to stifle the outburst but it was already too late. She heard the youma screech angrily and the beat of wings grew closer. She cursed herself for giving away her position and dropped into a crouch, trying to feel her way to safety.

"Mars flame sniper!" A fiery red bow ignited close by and the fog sizzled and vanished around Sailor Mars. She released a flaming arrow, catching the youma in the head mid-dive. It screeched in anguish, twisting in the air as it plummeted from the sky.

Minako could see where it was heading and sprang forward. She dove toward Rei and caught her around the waist, throwing both of them safely toward the middle of the roof. She had an instant of relief as the dying youma landed in an explosion of embers and burnt feathers in the exact spot where Rei had been standing. Then her shoulder hit the ground and, with a loud crack, broke through it. She was utterly disoriented and clung to Rei as the two of them free-fell for what seemed an eternity. Finally they landed in water.

She tried not to breath as she struggled to make her way to the surface. Her mind began to cloud over in panic when a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her up. Sputtering and coughing, she kept her arms wrapped around Rei's shoulders as she sucked in a lungful of air. "What happened?" she managed between gasps.

She could hear Rei panting heavily in her ear as she answered. "We fell in the pool."

Minako drew back and finally let go of the fire soldier to scrub the water from her eyes. She looked around in amazement at the large, lavish pool room. The dim underwater lights illuminated the room enough for her to examine the high ceiling and, far above them, the broken skylight they'd fallen through. She looked back at Rei and smirked. "Talk about collateral damage. This is the nicest hotel in the city."

Rei laughed softly before remembering that they were still mad at each other. "I can't believe you threw me through a window!"

Minako turned to her in disbelief. They glared for a moment, bobbing slightly as they tried to keep their heads above the water. "I can't believe you dropped a youma on our heads," she retorted through gritted teeth.

Rei huffed and returned her attention to the ceiling for a moment. Minako treaded water, using one hand to steady herself while she tried to push her sopping hair out of her face with the other. After a moment, Rei looked back at her. Minako could see another comment forming but it seemed to die in her throat. Her eyes traveled downward and one corner of her mouth lifted in a sly smile.

Minako tilted her head in bewilderment before following the other girl's gaze. She'd been in her pajamas when they had gotten the call about the youma and apparently they'd detransformed when they hit the water. Her white tank top was clinging to her and doing little to conceal her assets. "Hey!"

She reflexively crossed her arms to block Rei's view and promptly slipped back beneath the surface of the water. She coughed violently as she was dragged back up. Rei's arms were wrapped loosely around her back, keeping her steady, and she could feel that Rei was moving them. Soon she felt friction beneath her as her shoes met the pool bottom.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, watching her in concern.

"Yea," she said weakly, looking up at the dark haired girl. For the first time she noticed a thin trickle of blood down the side of Rei's face. "Are you?" She carefully pushed Rei's wet bangs back with one hand, keeping her other arm wrapped around Rei's shoulders. There was a small knick just above her hairline, probably from the glass. She looked away guiltily, biting her lip.

"Thanks, by the way," Rei commented, pulling her a little closer as she spoke.

"For what? Throwing you through the window?" Minako sighed and pulled away, only for Rei's arms to tighten around her and keep her in place.

"For saving me from the youma I almost dropped on our heads." Rei smirked playfully.

Minako smiled and let herself drift closer until their bodies were pressed together. "Yea, well, I kind of like having you around," she replied with an indifferent shrug.

Rei kissed her bare shoulder. "Kind of?" she purred, nipping lightly at Minako's neck before placing another kiss there.

"Maybe a little more than that," Minako admitted, tilting her head to give Rei better access. She giggled and pulled herself closer so she could wrap her legs securely around Rei's waist. "Or a lot more." She grinned and caught Rei's lips in a passionate kiss.

After several minutes they pulled back, panting and smiling. "Are we still fighting?" Rei inquired.

Minako met the dark amethyst eyes, seeing the love and affection beneath the playful exterior. "What do you think?" she murmured, pulling Rei in for another kiss.

"Minako! Rei!" They looked up to see Ami peering down at them through the hole in the skylight. "Are you two alright?"

They heard Makoto laugh loudly. "They look alright to me." Her voice echoed down to them from the ceiling.

They laughed and looked back at each other. Rei gave her a questioning look. Minako smiled back and gave her one more kiss. "Yea," she decided. "I think we'll be just fine."


	11. Some Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Working on the next chapter of Hearts in Darkness, I found myself starved for some Rei/Minako action. :)

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore._

_"Some Nights" Fun_

Minako, princess of Venus and leader of the Moon Princess's private guards, stood at the edge of the ballroom. She sipped a glass of wine without really tasting it, gazing at the couples waltzing across the floor.

There was a ball at least once a week in the Moon Palace. Tonight the theme was a masquerade. Everything around her was the picture of extravagance, from the outlandishly beautiful outfits to the whimsically garish decorations covering every inch of wall. A huge fountain was set in the center of the room and multicolored liquids cascaded down in all directions. The Queen had outdone herself once again.

Minako let out a soft sigh, losing focus of the crowd as her thoughts turned inward. It was an amazing party, easily one of the most impressive ones she'd seen in her time here. So why was she standing on the edge wishing to be anywhere else? Years ago when she'd first come to the Moon Kingdom, she'd been enthralled by the atmosphere around her. The dazzling parties had surpassed even those in the Venusian royal hall and she'd loved every moment. She searched herself for that wide-eyed optimistic girl but she seemed to be long gone.

She became aware of a slight warmth in the air against her bare arm. She turned enough to see that Rei, the Martian princess and her second in command, was standing beside her. Her arms were crossed loosely and her dark amethyst eyes drifted over the crowd. Minako got the impression that she'd been there for some time.

Minako looked her fellow soldier over briefly. She was in her slightly worn Martian military uniform, the same one she always wore to public functions these days. Minako remembered a time when the raven haired beauty had worn extravagant ball gowns like the rest of them, smiling and laughing as she enjoyed the splendor of the Moon. That girl was probably gone forever as well.

"Enjoying yourself?" Minako asked quietly.

Rei snorted softly and shrugged one shoulder in response. A silly question, of course. Beyond the confines of the Moon Kingdom, the rest of the system was at war. All the other planets were in ruins, each with a unique blend of poverty, disease, disaster and always the looming threat of the shadowy monsters spreading like a plague from Earth. But here, people kept smiling and dancing as though nothing around them had changed.

While Minako wondered when the creatures of Earth would finally breach the pearly white walls and destroy them all, the people around her planned their outfits for Queen Serenity's next ball.

"Hey." A waft of strong liquor accompanied the greeting from Minako's other side. Makoto would probably be blind drunk by the end of the evening, but for the moment she seemed steady. A few years ago when she'd begun the practice, Minako had chastised her. But she didn't bother any more. Each of the guards had their own way of coping with the cosmic joke their lives had become.

Minako noticed the Jovian warrior hadn't bothered dressing up at all. She was still in the casual outfit she'd worn that day. Minako wished she had that same luxury, because she was truly beginning to hate her closet full of beautiful gowns. Unfortunately, she was too aware of the false smiles the Lunarians cast in their directions and the poisonously sweet demeanors when they spoke. The guards were not thought of very highly in this pretend world of bright white. Her one victory against these people was her ability to outshine them and, thanks to that last scrap of Venusian pride, she made sure that she always did.

The last member of their group was making her way through the crowd toward them. Dark circles, a tribute to her many sleepless nights, made Ami's azure eyes stand out. She offered a ghost of a smile as she stopped in front of them.

"I thought you were watching the Princess?" Minako asked dully.

If Ami was here with them it could only mean one thing. Sure enough, Ami gestured dispassionately toward one of the side doors. They watched silently as the Moon Princess led a tall dark haired man out the door.

"Do they really think they're fooling anyone with those masks?" Makoto muttered. No one answered. It wasn't necessary. She sighed heavily and turned away. "I think I'm going to go back to my rooms."

"Me too," Ami agreed, shooting an exasperated look toward the door the Princess had gone through. Shaking her head, she turned to Minako. "Can you two manage if anyone asks where she went?"

Minako glanced at Rei, who nodded. It wasn't the first time they'd covered for the Princess and it was unlikely to be the last.

Minako stayed quiet for a long time after that, going over the infuriating details of their situation in her mind. Her anger was slowly seeping away, to be replaced by a bleak despair. She gulped down the last of her wine and set the glass on the table behind her hard enough to snap the stem. She stared down at the broken pieces, watching as a blood red droplet soaked into the white table cloth.

"How do you stand it?" Her eyes were still on the stained table cloth but she felt Rei step closer and knew she was listening. She tried to find a way to put into words how she was feeling. The utter disdain Serenity showed for everyone around her by her relationship with the prince of Earth. The betrayal Minako felt, knowing that the Queen was aware of it and allowed it to continue. How hard it was becoming to smile at the people of the Moon, when her own people suffered every day without her.

"We've been here for ten years," she finally managed in a whisper. "Every day I wonder if this will be the day that the dark army finally comes. Every night I wonder if I'll wake up and see all of this splendor burning down. Every time they start a new song, I wonder if it's the last song I will ever hear." Some day, probably some day soon, she knew that her words would come true.

Finally she turned away from the table to face her closest friend. "What do you fight for? I know it's not this place or these people, but there must be something?"

Rei's mouth twisted as she thought her words over. "Honor," she said finally. "Loyalty. I swore to protect this kingdom."

Minako nodded glumly and turned back toward the crowd. Of course that was the answer she would have expected from the Martian. She probably shouldn't have said anything. She blinked rapidly so the tears beginning to fill her eyes wouldn't fall. She was considering going up to her own rooms, leaving the Princess to her own devices, when she felt Rei's fingers slide between her own.

"There are other things too," Rei said softly. She tugged on Minako's hand, pulling her forward. Minako let out a small, genuine laugh when the Martian pulled her closer and effortlessly began to waltz them across the floor. She hadn't seen Rei dance since their first years here. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"What other things?" Minako pressed, leaning her head against Rei's shoulder as a new, slower song began. Rei's arms wrapped around her back and Minako closed her eyes, letting the warmth and safety of her embrace block out the rest of the world for a moment.

"Sometimes I hate them too," Rei admitted close to her ear. "Especially _her_. I think about everything I've given up for these people, everything we've lost that they're not even aware of. I don't think they could ever understand the sacrifice we've made for them."

Minako felt a familiar lump forming in her throat and pressed her face more into the soft material of Rei's uniform. One of Rei's hands moved up her back to stroke her hair comfortingly. Once Minako had gotten her breathing under control, she lifted her head to meet Rei's gaze.

"The person I fight for," Rei continued, "Is the one who _does _understand. Who knows everything I've lost because they've lost it all too. Then thinking of fighting and killing and dying to protect someone isn't so bad, because you know they'd do those things for you too."

Then Rei smiled at her, the first time Minako had seen her smile in years. She tilted her head down and the rest of the world fell away as their lips met in a soft kiss.

After along moment, they parted and resumed the slow swaying. Minako laid her head back in the crook of Rei's shoulder, thinking over her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe there actually was something left in this place that was real. Something that she could hold on to.

"So," Rei said softly, "If this is the last song you ever hear?"

"I'll be alright," Minako replied. "As long as I'm with you."


	12. Untouched

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Here's some fluff because it makes me smile! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! :)

_I feel so untouched and_

_I want you so much that_

_I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I missed you_

_"Untouched" The Veronicas_

Minako distractedly blew her bangs out of her eyes as she tried to read the last few sentences of her assignment. She still had to answer the questions at the end of the chapter and she hadn't even started them. Her legs were starting to ache from sitting still and the temptation to fidget was becoming almost too much to bear. She forced herself to finish the paragraph then sighed softly as she sat back. She rolled her shoulders back to unlock the joints then looked around at the others. Across the table, Ami, Makoto and Usagi were still working diligently on their assignments. She looked at the silent figure beside her and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be finishing your homework?" Minako whispered, poking Rei in the shoulder.

Rei shrugged but didn't look up as she turned the page of her manga. "Some of us didn't have homework because we know how to manage our time during class," she replied flatly.

Feeling offended by the implication, Minako huffed and crossed her arms. Rei set her manga aside and grinned as their eyes met. "Pouting?" she teased, reaching out to pinch Minako's cheek.

"I'm not pouting!" Minako insisted, even though that was exactly what she'd been doing. She pushed Rei's hand away and gave the miko her most terrifying glare.

Unaffected, Rei went for her side instead where she knew the blonde was extremely ticklish. Minako doubled forward, attempting to wrestle Rei away from her as she tried to stifle a shriek of laughter.

A pointed cough drew both of their attention to Ami, who was giving them a stern look over the top of her book.

"Stop distracting me," Minako scolded in a whisper as she shoved Rei back into her own space on the floor. Rei merely smiled and picked up her discarded manga.

Minako opened her text book to the list of questions and flipped her notebook to a blank page. She looked around the table, then under it, before sighing heavily.

"I can't find my pencil." She looked sideways at Rei. The raven arched an eyebrow but didn't respond. "Fine, I'll get one myself!" Minako huffed and leaned across Rei's legs to dig through her backpack.

While rooting through Rei's carefully organized supplies, she felt a ghost of fingertips on her legs. She paused, fighting a smile as the hand crept up the back of her thigh toward her skirt. She sat back quickly, trapping Rei's hand with her calf. "Behave!" she whispered furiously, jerking her head toward their friends across the table. Rei glanced at them as well, but the three seemed utterly absorbed in their work.

With a playful wink, Rei jerked her hand free and reached into her bag. After a moment she found a pencil and held it out to the blonde. Minako tried to grab it but Rei pulled her hand back with a teasing grin. "What's the magic word?"

Minako's eyes narrowed but then a slow smile began to form. She planted a hand firmly on Rei's bare thigh and leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. She ran her tongue along the edge of Rei's ear and dropped her voice to a sultry whisper. "Give it to me, baby." She felt Rei shiver and sat back, smiling innocently. "Please?"

When there was no answer, she patted Rei's cheek and took the pencil from her slackened grip. Grinning to herself, she returned to her homework.

* * *

><p>Minako looked up from her notebook long enough to wave as Ami, Makoto and Usagi made their way out the door. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" she called, smiling after them. She waited a few seconds after the door had shut behind them and then turned to Rei. "You are such a punk," she accused, throwing her notebook onto the table.<p>

"You're clearly a bad influence," Rei argued. "I used to be a model of good behavior." She pushed herself up from the floor and slid back onto the couch behind them. She leaned back against the side and held her arms open. Minako immediately crawled up to rest against her and deliver a long overdue kiss.

Rei tightened her hold, pulling Minako more firmly against her. "I thought they'd never leave," she gasped between kisses.

Minako braced a hand behind Rei's head to hold herself up and give Rei a reproachful smirk. "Be nice, they're our friends."

Rei's hands slid into Minako's hair and pulled her down for another kiss. "I know," she breathed. "I just wish I didn't have to wait for them to leave so I can touch you."

Minako moved down to plant a series of pecks along Rei's throat. "You would want to do this in front of them?" she teased.

Rei chuckled. "No, I suppose not. But…" Minako moved back up to gaze into her eyes. "Maybe we should just tell them about us."

Minako arched an eyebrow then grinned. "I can just imagine how they would react." She made an exaggerated face and Rei mimicked the look of surprise until they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>Ami fiddled with the strap of her backpack as she walked with Makoto and Usagi toward Usagi's house. "I feel bad lying to them," she admitted.<p>

"They'll talk to us when they're ready," Makoto reassured her. Then she grinned wickedly. "Besides, it's hilarious watching them pretend they're not doing anything bad at the table when we're studying."

Usagi grinned, blushing at the memory of her friends' antics. It was beginning to get out of hand. Their two friends were obviously in love and pretending not to notice was becoming more and more difficult. "Maybe we should just tell them that we know," she reasoned. "At least then Minako might actually get her homework done."


End file.
